custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Sumo Wrecker
Sumo Wrecker is a Mongolian Mark-3 Jaeger constructed in 2028 by the Mongolian Armed Forces. Planning and design on Sumo Wrecker started in 2027, shortly after new Breaches started to appear around the globe. The Mongolian Armed Forces sought assistance from The Armed Forces of the Russian Federation and PPDC. Currently stationed in Ulaanbataar, Mongolia, alongside the Mark-4 Jaeger Kublai Khan, it is piloted by the brothers Bold Bat and Chuluun Bat. History Sumo Wrecker started construction in 2027, and construction was complete in 2028. It's first battle took place along the city borders of Ulaanbaatar, against the same unnamed Kaiju that Kublai Khan fought in 2030. Again, it has yet to be located, classified, and eliminated. Similar to Kublai Khan, Sumo Wrecker has made very few Kaiju kills compared to its fellow Mark-3 Jaegers. Appearance Sumo Wrecker's design is specialized in two things only: Attack and Defense. It is one of the deadliest Mark-3 Jaegers that are still active. Sumo Wrecker comes equipped with an Atmoscan Conn-Pod. Being mounted at the heart of the torso frame, this unorthodox Conn-Pod location gives the Jaeger pilots one of the most secure cockpit environments a Jaeger pilot could ask for. Alongside the Conn-Pod decoy, the pilots are able to effectively fake their death if the decoy were to be destroyed. The OSIH Achilles Shock Absorbers are attached with magnetorheological dampers, allowing for better balance on an array of terrain in combat; the complex labyrinth of balance plates and pressure sensors housed within the feet calculates the thousands of micro-adjustments per second required to perform maneuvers. Sumo Wrecker in general is designed for attack and defense. Being more powerful and better armored than most Mark-3 Jaegers, it can get up close to a Kaiju, as well as successfully wear down/wrestle one to the ground before it being eliminated. The overall design of Sumo Wrecker reminds one of a Traditional Mongolian wrestler. Combat/Weaponry Sumo Wrecker is one of the strongest Mark-3 Jaegers in excistance. Sporting near inpenetrable armor as well as immense physical power, as well as being fairly quick, it is probably the deadliest Mark-3 Jaeger ever constructed in Asia. The combat strategy used by the pilots mimics the Wrestlers seen in Mongolian celebrations. They prefer to deal with Kaiju up close, despite the high risk of certain death. Sumo Wrecker also comes equipped with a pair of S-II Pulse Launchers, generally used in in a pinch or to weaken more powerful Kaiju from a distance. The Jaeger is also able to pick up objects and hurl them at Kaiju as a substitute. Their powermove is called "R.F.G." aka "Revenge from the Grave". As the name states, if the decoy happens to be destroyed, the pilots can fake their death, thus tricking the Kaiju into thinking that the Jaeger is no longer functional. Once the Kaiju let's its guard down, the Jaeger gets back up and charges, grabbing onto the Kaiju's head and then attempt to snap its neck; the reason why it's named like that. Sumo Wrecker in general is designed mostly for close combat, wrestling the Kaiju to the ground and then finishing it by either crushing the head or any other vital areas. But it's main weakness comes from much faster Kaiju, being pretty slow compared to other Mark-3 Jaegers, as well as Kaiju that have a ranged attack (e.g. Highly corrosive acid, fire breath, etc.) Confrontations Arriving soon. Category:Jaegers Category:Mark III